A hybrid vehicle includes an engine and an electric motor and is capable of running by the engine or the electric motor, or is capable of running by the cooperation between the engine and the electric motor. During the deceleration of the hybrid vehicle, the electric motor can regenerate electric power. When the regenerative power generation is performed, regeneration torque is generated at the electric motor. The regeneration torque becomes the friction against the run of the hybrid vehicle and works as braking force similarly to the engine breaking. (for example, see patent literature PTL1).